Forum:Pig Cop discussion
They do not attack women What do you think? Why? In the game's manual, it reads that Pig Cops do not tolerate human scent and become filled with rage. However, they ignore women. Is it maybe because women do not pose a threat or are the aliens' now? But in Manhattan Project, they even chat and dance with women, so they even show some manners, when females are around, like being interested/gentle towards them... Please, tell me what you think. : I believe this is simply an oversight. In the main series of games - the ones made by 3DR - the Pig Cop was never meant to be cartoony but to be a menacing beast... after Duke Nukem 3D however the spin offs and fans made them into a caricature due to how the pig cop was perceived due to the engine limitations in Duke 3D. This is why you see them dancing in Manhattan project... they also aren't seen attacking babes in Duke 3D since they simply weren't programmed to... just an oversight. Pig Cops seem to be returning to how they are described in the Duke 3D manual in DNF though. Sorry if this seems a tad disjointed I'm watching a movie while I type this. : ~ Nacho 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I am the one who asked these questions. Thank you, Nach0, for spending some time to answer these questions, I really appreciate them. Just two off-topic sentences here and I will respond to your writing. Just for you to know, the Pig Cops are my favourite enemy in the WHOLE game and I never EVER kill them! NEVER! I am obsessed with them so much (honestly), that the wallpaper on my cell phone and computer is a Pig Cop image. I even have a CYMA P788-C airsoft shotgun at home, just because it looks like the Pig Cops'. And last, but not least, I also picked up a mint-on-card Pig Cop Action Figure from eBay (the 1998, "most common" version - but I LOVE him and a Pig Cop fan must have one), and if I could, I would buy all of them that exist on planet Earth. (You know, I wish I met a Pig Cop (no pun intended, I have no problems with real cops, indeed, I love them! Sometimes, I imagine if Pig cops from the game would replace the real human cops that roam our streets, that would be so COOL!). Now, to respond to your answer: Yes, I know they are to be considered wild beasts and they do look and behave ferociously and I respect that. I like them that way. But it is also nice to see a little funny side of them, since they are living beings with feelings and opinions, too. (They need to have a little fun, too, and like nice babes and disco music! This means, they know what can be aesthetic!)The DNF Pig cops are really like the Duke 3D ones and I am sure that DNF will come out! I hope every Duke game will have Pig Cops in it! How tall are they? On the Internet, it was once mentioned that Pig Cops are about 6 ft. tall. They seem to be a little taller than Duke. They have larger heads, wider shoulders, bulkier arms and consider the fact, that their legs are not too straight (because they stand in an attack pose and keep balance). And if Duke said, he has a size 13 boot, then Pig Cops should have a size 14 or 15. What is your opinion? : This is a tough question since, like humans, Pig Cops come in various shapes and sizes... I doubt we will know for a fact... Or even could know. : ~ Nacho 00:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are right. To be honest, I've never ever thought about that. I believe, there could be taller ones than 6ft, but their beautiful, black combat boots could kicks some serious a**! And they are stronger and more muscular than any bodybuilder ever in the world! Oh, and their muscles are all natural! Military Pig Cop Action Figure from ReSaurus Did you know that there is a version of the Pig Cop Action Figure called the Military Pig Cop? It looks the same in design like the "regular" Pig Cop Action Figures, but has a blonde mohawk, light green clothing and green pants. This is true and although not too many heard about it, it exists - and there are approximately only two of them! So, it's super rare, probably even rarer than the Duke Nukem Porcellain Statue. It is said that it was mad in a rush, just before ReSaurus closed its doors. Someone lucky who owns one (of the only two!) posted some pictures of his figure. I just had to share this with you! Take a look at it, see and believe! Here's the link: http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v280/DragonManiac/MP%20PigCop/ I wish I had one of those!... This is just plain cool! : This is really neat. Really appreciate you bringing this up as I do want everything to be documented within this wiki at some point. : ~ Nacho 00:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I had to bring that up! Everyone needs to know about this Pig Cop! When I first saw it, I nearly had a heart attack! (Okay, not really, but still). It looks so cool with his blonde hair, OMG! I would not take this one out from his box and would keep it in a safe! And look, I think I just found another person who claims/mentioned he owns another one (from the existing two???): His username is GodBlitZor, in the 4th post: http://forums.3drealms.com/vb/showthread.php?t=22240 This is a 4 year old forum/post, however. I documented the Military Pig Cop in the Pig Cop section of Wikia already. Pig Cop aggression This is a rather insignificant question - sorry for that - but I would like to ask, that if the Pig Cops exhibit blind rage when they detect human scent" - as described in the game's original manual -, could that mean that they can have "tunnel vision" - a type of vision one can see in a fight, not being able to see the surroundings? I am serious about this question, I know it's a game, but this may explain why they hurt or even kill by accident other monsters around them - including other Pig Cops nearby, when they meet Duke. Please, answer if you can, I am curious about your opinion! Thanks! : In Duke 3D they attack one another because another enemy wandered into his path while he was shooting. You can perceive this as tunnel vision if you want... however most enemies within the game exhibit the same behavior since the A.I. is not severely complex. Simply put this behavior was not intentionally programmed within the game. : ~ Nacho 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I call these killings "accidents". They did not do it intentionally and if you think about it, IT'S DUKE NUKEM THERE, so, of couse, you have to fight with full power! And shotgun blasts...especially close range... But this also shows how passionate, persistent and serious Pig Cops are. I wouldn't mess with them! I am satisfied with the A.I. and I love that Pig Cops start to come after me and follow me EVERYWHERE when they see Duke. When I play, I sometimes search after a Pig Cop, who will be by my side. They even kill some Assault Troopers or other aliens who attack me! So helpful! Pig Cops are not aliens! I understand that not everyone is that deeply involved in the game, or reads about the game and all, but I come across some - quite ignorant - generalizations that Pig Cops are aliens. They are not! Please!... They are members of police forces from Earth! Yes, they are monsters, enemies, but they do not originate from outer space! Okay, I just wanted to clear this. Thank you. : Yep. You are correct. : ~ Nacho 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just had to tell this! Oh, and Pig Cops are victims, too. But I love them this way! Duke 3D Pig Cops - Origins Ever wondered how the Pig Cops in Duke Nukem 3D became from humans to the Pig Cops we know? How the aliens mutated them and turned them against humanity? Well, I did wonder about this, since it is in the game's storyline and is quite an interesting topic. I really would like to know one's opinion about this! My theory is the following: First of all, the aliens met the human police officers and had to capture them in order to be able to make experiments on them. If you look closely on a Pig Cop's clothing, you can see some green slime on the shoulders. This can be from Enforcers, who may have captured them, since they spit some green slime, too. Also, their pants are all torn, which may be of being restrained to somewhere. Apart from being all sprites, every Pig Cop has blood stains on their uniforms. This can be the blood of the Pig Cops themselves after some experiment, since all of them has them in the same area. And their huge muscles - this can be genetical engineering, or maybe they were pumped full with some hormones, Testosterone, Adrenaline, or maybe Creatine, an effective and quite strong substance which helps muscle growth and can make one to be irritated (really), since the aliens mutated them in a short period of time. And that they are against humans and do not react to seeing themselves in the mirror? Well, this can be from "brainwashing" or something similar, like the aliens did something to their brains to forget some memories (like that they were once humans, who had families, a job, etc.)or to behave antisocially or like having a personality defect (responding to any incoming stimuli with high suspicion, followed by anger, rage, willingness to destroy/stop the foreign source of stimuli and to be on the aliens' side and not on the humans')... Well, Pig Cops are so persistent and strong-willed, that they would - literally - shoot constantly, non-stop at Duke for like years if he just stood there... That's it, I think it's quite scientific if you ask me. Pig Cop Shotgun Yet another question: Is the shotgun of the Pig Cop a 10 gauge or a 12 gauge? I once read, that it is a 10 gauge, but considering the Remington shells in the game and that the 12 gauge is more widespread, I am not sure now... However, the 10 gauge is a little larger than the 12 gauge. What do you think? Do you agree or disagree on this? Seriously, do Pig Cops have passionate eyes??? I am really serious on this one! I say a HUGE YES! No other enemy in the game has such an expressive look! Just look at the picture of that Pig Cop on this Wikia page. So, what do you think? Please, tell me! Please!!! Do Pig Cops have an obsession with shotguns? The shotgun fits them so well! I know that it is their weapon of choice, but I really feel that somewhere, Pig Cops have a place in their hearts for their shotguns... Oh, my God, what did I just write here?! Okay, seriously, they are crazy about their shotguns. Opinions? What would a Pig Cop do if... He met an ordinary human in real life? Would the Pig Cop kill him instantly? Would it differ, if the person was a harmless/unsuspecting male or female? What is your idea? What would you do if... You met a Pig Cop on an ordinary day, like, on the street or something (and, of course, you wouldn't have any weapons and would be surprised)? Well, if you want to know, I would: - Be shocked and surprised; - I would be scared and happy at the same time, but also careful/cautious not to make bad movements; - Drop to the ground begging him not to kill me; - Raising my hands up and say that I am harmless and want to do no harm/give up (I probably would be dead by then); - Try to speak to him how much I love/respect/appreciate him and his manlyness (no lie); - Approach him slowly and try to kiss his beautiful black boots; - I would tell him to handcuff me and take me to his police station; - I'm out of ideas right now... Sorry. Now's you turn! Tell me, please!